1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power tools and, more particularly, to power tools which are capable of being held and operated in more than one orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, there have been continuing, and generally successful, efforts to improve the ease of operation of power tools and to make them ever lighter while maintaining and improving their capability. Nevertheless, there are no known instances of such efforts enabling the use of a power tool capable of use in different orientations while providing the same ease of operation in each orientation.
Typical of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,848 to Bidanset which discloses a handle for a chain saw comprising a first U-shaped member and a second U-shaped member. The two members are connected to each other. The first member is connected to a bottom of a chain saw and the second member has a side bar that is connected to the body of the chain saw. The two members provide a handle that completely encircles the body of the chain saw to form a structurally rigid dosed loop having multiple grasping positions which is said to be relatively easy to assemble with the chain saw.
It was with knowledge of the foregoing state of the technology that the present invention has been conceived and is now reduced to practice.